rectorianpetcarefandomcom-20200213-history
Peregrine Falcons
Falconry license To own a bird of prey (falcons, hawks, eagles, owls, kestrels etc.,) you need a falconry license (a license to hunt with a bird of prey) whether you want to hunt with it or not. The falconry laws are different in the U.S. depending on which state you live in. Look up the falconry laws for your state and request a falconry packet. Yes, to get a falconry license you have to study and take a test. Even after that you train as an apprentice, with a mentor, but it is worth it because then you get a cool pet, a freaking FALCON. Please note, a lot of people say your first bird of prey should be a red-tailed hawk or an American kestrel, but in my opinion, those live for 20 years (too long to wait) and you should get whatever you have the motivation to train and teach. Housing The only legal falcon you can house is a captive bred falcon, even after you have your license and passed the test. First, you introduce it to all members of the household and have them get used to each other for the first couple weeks. To house a falcon, when they get older you must build what is called a "nesting box" peregrines are very picky with their homes, something as simple as it is facing the wrong direction can be unappealing to the falcon. The nest box should be and I quote: 23" x 32" x 20", not too deep either ("Raptor Resource"). Peregrines like to nest on ledges, so make sure there is a little ledge extruding out so they can sit and rest. The inside must be hollow, and there must be an opening. The nest box has to be outside, and hanging. Try to hang it from a tree. You can also build a nest box to attract wild peregrine falcons, but you do not legally own those, as they were not captive bred. Make sure everything is clean and sanitary all the time. The cleaner the surroundings the healthier the bird. Feeding A popular reason people buy falcons is to hunt with them. You can hunt a lot with them and save the meat for later, while giving them a little bit at a time. Feed them a bird (no food should be bigger or smaller than a full quail) once per day. Handling NEVER let a falcon perch on your hand or body without proper protection. Falcons have razor-sharp talons and can easily rip flesh and clothing, and can draw blood. Buy a falconry protection glove, not a normal winter glove, and only let him perch on you on that. If he/she likes to perch on your shoulder, don't stop him, just buy a leather jacket specifically for falcons and other birds of prey. Wear falconry goggles as well. Training To get him to land on your glove on command, put little bits of food in between your fingers inside the glove, give your command "name, come!" Or whistle or whatever you want to say or do in place of "come" and hold out your GLOVED arm for him to perch on. To get him ready to hunt rodents and birds, use a lure, first, let him bite it and attempt to eat it, so he thinks it is food. Then you can practice throwing it into the air and saying "name, hunt!" or whatever you want to say that will command him to go and catch prey, and from that, the "hunt" command will sink in as you are commanding him to catch prey, make sure that you purposely have him miss the lure by attaching it to a string and pulling it back, before he catches it. And then when you say it outside, where there are birds out, he will fly up, kill a few, and eat them for food, and he is well aware that he will fail a couple times, and it dawns in his mind that it is okay to make mistakes. Also, keep your bird hooded and do hood training every day, introduce the hood at an early age. Works cited "Build a Box." Raptor Resource. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Apr. 2015. . "How to Train Your First Falcon." Wiki How. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Apr. 2015. . Image credits http://www.peregrinefund.org/explore-raptors-species/Peregrine_Falcon#sthash.YuJaC9Mb.dpbs http://www.ct.gov/DEep/cwp/view.asp?a=2723&q=325922&deepNav_GID=1655 http://samcook.areavoices.com/2009/06/24/another-day-in-the-life-of-a-falcon/